youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
SSundee
Ian Marcus Stapleton (born ), known on YouTube as [http://www.youtube.com/user/SSundee SSundee], is a Minecraft Gamer who lives in the United States. He is a former member of the group TeamCrafted. Notable Traits in Minecraft * Before the intro of most of his videos, he is seen in what he calls his "derp" skin, aka "Derp SSundee", and says a comedic line. * One of his famous Minecraft series is SuperCraft Bros which is his old series with over 50 episodes. (Series now inactive) * Once he dies he goes silent. (For realistic effect) * He uploads many videos where he plays with Lucky Blocks. Name Origin The name "SSundee" originated in late 2009 when his (now ex) brother in law was making accounts on Call of Duty and trolling other users. He made a username called "SSaturdee" and Ian made one called "SSundee" as a reference to how certain elderly people say the days of the week. The name eventually stuck and was used for Ian's YouTube channel name. Personal Life and History Ian joined the military's air force when he was in his manly years (Unknown Date) and was happy with being in the military. He later got married to a girl named "Maddie" (Madelyn) at the age of 19 (In 2007) and was still in the military until November 28 of 2009 when he was inspired by Joe Hanson (Writer/Comedian) and decided to make his first YouTube channel with the name of "SSundee" (See the Name Origin section above) He didn't upload videos yet until 2010 where he would spend some small amount of his free times each day doing and uploading gameplay videos such as "Call of Duty, Dota, League of Legends" and a lot more. He would also occasionally, do vlog videos of "Q&A" and him showing his gaming gadgets. As his determination thrives, he earned more and more views day by day. In the same year he discovered Minecraft, and made his first Minecraft video titled "Minecraft Rollercoaster! w/ SSundee" which he said in the video's description "I hope you guys like my idea :)". And so, he started doing Minecraft survival series with some of his friends and uploaded them to YouTube everyday. His channel grew bigger and bigger as he met more friends and he soon got his wife (Maddie) involved in playing Minecraft and The Sims 3 with him while at the same time, he did vlog videos of him and his son (Colton) doing their daily father and son's activities. Everything was going smoothly until November 22 of 2012 when he only uploaded about 4 videos up until January 15, 2013 On February 14, 2013. He made a vlog video talking about him leaving the military and that he would be having more time making Minecraft videos. He continued his Minecraft series without telling his fans what happened or why he didn't upload any videos for the past 2 months. March 17, 2013. Ian made a video of him playing Super Craft Bros in the background and confessed why he left. He and his wife got divorced in 2012 due to unknown reasons which explains why he wasn't really active at that time. He sounded sad as he was apologizing to his fans and almost broke into tears. Despite what happened, his fans didn't look at him differently. He was still the same funny and awesome SSundee who all of his fans respect, love and care about. Because of this, SSundee was able to get back on his feet and continue his Minecraft series with his friends. On August 20, 2013. JeromeASF uploaded a "IRL" vlog video where he appeared to be in a hotel room in Las Vegas with Ian and a couple of more friends. They were goofing around, saying goodbye to each other when a woman entered the room. Jerome stated that she was Maddie and that she was Ian's girlfriend. This Maddie is different than Ian's first girlfriend Maddie. On August 23, 2013. Ian reached 1,000,000 subscribers and he made a vlog video of how happy he is for all the support his fans have given him. And that he would continue in making more videos with his most trusted friends Sky Does Minecraft, Minecraft Universe, Deadlox, JeromeASF, BajanCanadian, and HuskyMudkipz, in TeamCrafted. Later on in his YouTube career TeamCrafted broke up. Rarely he still uploads video that involves TeamCrafted members. He continued playing Minecraft by himself uploading videos of him playing mini games such as Super Smash Mobs (discontinued), CrazyCraft(discontinued), and Jailbreak. Later in 2014 he started playing with his friend Lancey and recorded series like Feed The Beast Modpack (discontinued). He suddenly stopped recording with Lancey. He now plays with his other friend Crainer. He currently records with Crainer playing Sky Factory 3, Crundee Craft and Lucky Block series as well as recording Terra Tech (discontinued) on his own as of April 2015. Also, he does100 ways to die (discontinued) with himself, Crainer and (usually) Ambrew. As of June 18, 2016 he has 6.4 Million subscribers. He also married his girlfriend Madilyn in early 2015. On May 10th 2016, his YouTube channel and Twitter account were hacked by well-known hacker @Parody, who hacked many other youtubers. At exactly 3:00 AM, The hacker uploaded a video titled @parody, many reuploads of the video can be found online. He also revealed all of SSundee's YouTube earnings on his Twitter account. After the incident, SSundee got his channel back and eventually his twitter. Current Series * Crundee Craft * Lucky Block Challenge * Jailbreak * Assorted Flash Games * Ocassional Maps * Occasional Clash Royale * Occasional .io games (Agar.io, Sliter.io etc) * Sky Factory 3 * HTC VIVE Gaming Upcoming Series * FTB2 With Wallelouie * Terraria with MrCrainer * Ramdom Flash games * Minecraft Mini games * SuperCraft Bros 3 Friends * MrCrainer * Vikkstar123 * Wallelouie * KennyDGP * Ambrew * TheCheatCode * TheKiwiColonel * Skydoesminecraft * Bodil40 * Lachlan * Prestonplayz * Huskymudkipz * MinecraftUniverse * JeromeASF * Deadlox * Lancey * BajanCanadian * Garret * CaptainSparklez * And many others *skydoesminecraft Trivia * He used to be in the Air Force. * His greatest fears are Acrophobia and Thalassophobia. * He stated that if he were to get a new hair style, he would go for the Mullet (which he now has) * The reason he joined the Air Force because he was neither interested in school (he attended Nandua High School until 2006) nor did he find it useful. He didn't find anything interesting in high school and didn't go to college, so he joined the military and was loving it. * He likes rock and electronic music. * His favorite sports are basketball, football (soccer) and tennis. * He used to love wearing caps when he was in the military even when he was doing vlog videos back then. * He doesn't like Snakes because "SNAKES FRIGGIN SUCK!" * He has a son named Colton. * His middle name is Marcus. * When he was about "5 years younger" (21 years old, or possibly 5), he got stung by a wasp 4 times in the "no-no spot" while riding his bike. [1] * He can sing using SSundee's voice. * During the time near the Christmas of 2014, he couldn't make videos for 3-4 Days due to being sick. His fans were complaning, and "I'm pretty sure one of the comments called him fat..." So he, while still having a burning ear infection, decided to make a video explaining why. * Ian is working with an app/game-making company called 'Dockyard Games,' and they have currently made 3 mobile games: Grappling Garry, Cube Crusher, and their latest one, Temple Toad. To show Ian's contributions to these games, in Temple Toad, they added SSundee's skin head into the game. And they went one step further... by adding Derp SSundee's head into the game. * He is a Christian * When recording Crundeecraft on December 25, 2015, he gave rise to Villain Derp SSundee as a response to the return of Villain Crainer. * He helped to promote and participates in a music channel known as "Ninety9Lives" which features many electronic/dubstep artists Famous Quotes Ian * "Hey. Welcome to my channel." (Channel Trailer) * "Hey guys. It's SSundee. Two underscores." (Old intro) * "Hey what's goin' on guys? SSundee here, and welcome back to ........." (Beginning of Videos) * "And when we left off, if you remember, ........." * "I understand this is not a minecraft video. Before you go slamming your face into the dislike button, give this game a chance. You may actually like it." * "This is cr*p!" * "Don't do this!" * "That's weird..." * "DANG IT!!!" * "I'm a fan!" * "Are you freaking kidding me!?" * "That's awesome!" * "DON'T DO THIS BRO!" * "Hey dudes!" * "AHHHHH!" * "Punch him in the throat!" * "Punch him in the jugular!" * "What the freak is wrong with you?" * "You freaking suck!" * "I'm a dirty dealer!" (Rarely used now) * "G freakin' G!!!" * "I will murder your face... what?" (Rarely used now) * "I'll murder your mother!" (Rarely used now) * "No no no, I'm a fan, I'm a fan, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..!" * "Oh... My... God..." * "Lets do this dudes!" * You Doods Ready?!?!?!??!!? * "Why do you have a Butt Port?!?" (Rarely used now) * "Do you love me yet mommy?" * "Freakin' Karma!" (Jailbreak Season 2 Whenever Disconnected From Server) * "Let's Wreck Face!" * "I WILL MURDER YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY!!!" * "That dude hits like a truck!" * "Oh!...Yes!" * "Have a carrot!" * "What the freak is this?" * "COBBLESTONE = LIFE!!!" * "I'm sorry, Bro. I had to do it." * "LEL!" * "YEEES!!!" * "DO YOU LOVE ME YET MOM?!?!?!?" * "It gets extremely hot during the winter here." * "This sword hits like a freaking TRUCK!!" * "Taking down the wither boss! Like a boss!" * "You guys know my rule. Every time I find a lucky block, I have to open it." * "#CrainerSucks!" * "Ambrew, give Crainer his number!" (100 Ways To Die Series) * "Alright, Ambrew. Give me my number." (100 Ways To Die Series) * "Crainer is growing up!" (Golden Cobblestone) * "(SSundee) Hashtag Crainer's all grown up." "(Crainer) I AM NOT GROWN UP, IAN!!" "(SSundee) I don't believe it." (The Golden Cobblestone) * "Crainer, get rid of the freakin' meat poles!" (SkyFactory 2) * "Protect and serve." * "May the best _____ win." * "Don't you throw that crap at me!" * "CRAINER! This isn't cool, homie!" (Crundeecraft) * "You freakin' money stealer. Go away!" * "Crainer, can you just, in one intro, once in your life, be normal?" * "There something wrong with you Crainer..." * "We talked about this, Crainer." * "Keep an open mind." (Skyfactory 1 & 2, The Golden Cobblestone and many other lets plays with Crainer) * "Now let me ask you something. Do you have a pen and paper ready?" (Sky Factory 1 & 2, The Golden Cobblestone) * "Am I behind on a meme?" (Lucky Block Series) * "Crainer, what I'm about to tell you is gonna ruin your life." (Factions) * "Keehan... Homie." (Lucky Block Series) * "What the heck, Kehaan?!" (Lucky Block Series) * "Kehaan, you have gone too far!" (Lucky Block Series) * "Well played, Kehaan." (Lucky Block Series) * "Kehaan, I know where you live!" (Lucky Block Series) * "Kehaan... One more strike." (Lucky Block Series) * "Kehaan, you are an evil human being!" (Lucky Block Series) * "Yeah, don't judge me. I'm a Sadist..." (Crundeecraft) * "Let me get Derp SSundee real quick." * "Well, there goes negative ___ nether stars." (Lucky Block Series) * "Crainers will die." (Crundeecraft) * "Now I know what you're thinking. You're like 'Ssundee, why did we do all this?'" (Sky Factory 2) * "You're marrying Gertrude, you jerk!" (100 Ways to Die Series) * "Payback's gonna suck.." (Crundeecraft) * "In between episodes, I talked with Kehaan." (Lucky Block Series) * "We will teach Crainer that he is all grown up." (Crundeecraft) * "Keehan, why u gotta do dis to me?" * "It's time to troll Crainer!" * "I have issues." * "Crainer, this fire represents your heart. You just burned the Golden Cobblestone into your heart." (The Golden Cobblestone) * "Never mess with me and Gertrude again!" * "Keehan! What! (Died) What are you doing to me?" (Lucky block series) * "Anyways doods, I'm gonna go ahead and wrap up this video. Hope you guys enjoyed." (End of Videos) Derp SSundee * "(Derp SSundee) Hey, SSundee! SSundee!" "(SSundee) Yeah, what's going on, Derp SSundee?" * "Do you think I'm beautiful?" * "Everyone poop on your front lawn!... I'm helping. * "I'm a bacca! (makes wookiee sounds)" * "This video is rated 'M' for death!" * "I THINK EGGS ARE BETTER FOR DINNERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" * "I blew up an ant hill once. I feel really bad about that." * "♪When there's something strange... In the neighborhood... who you gonna call?♪ Not freakin' me!" * "King Kong has a little ding dong!" * "Look, Dumbledore! I'm a wizard too!" * "I'm a spider. Eeeeeh!" * "Hey, Crainer. Let's count together. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... #Rekt! Heh he-he heh!" * "♪I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch a guy!♪" * "♪I believe I can fly! I believe I can sing Tiger Eye!... THE EYE OF THE TIGERRRRRRR!♪" * "♪I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch the sky! Think about it every night and day!♪ Yeah, you're gonna die soon." * "Do you know what I had to do to make this cake?... Let me give you a hint. The icing really isn't icing!... Ew." * "(Painty the Pirate) OOOOOOOH! ♪Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?♪" "(Derp SSundee) I'' do! Now get the freak outta here! (fires gun at 4th wall)" * "Look... at me!... It looks like my mom washed my clothes with a chainsaw!" * "I hate you, Sky!" * "How do I turn this thing off?!" * "Payback sucks!" * "Do any of you guys want to hang on a cliff? You'll get what I mean soon." * "♪I'm on a boat! I'm on a boat! Everybody look at me 'cause I'm riding on a wiener boat!♪" * "FREAKIN' BANANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" * "Release the Kraken! Oh lord, this was a terrible idea!" * "♪My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard! And they're like, it's better than yours. And I'm like, it's better that yours. I could teach you, but I'd have to charge!" * "I might not be the prettiest guy in the world, but at least I don't have ''boogers running out of my nose!" * "What is nine plus ten? Eheheheheh... It's eighteen. Just stop it already." * "(Kid) Are you my mother?" "(Derp SSundee) Do I look like your freakin' mother? (looks in F5) Oh. Well this is awkward." * "So if everyone is always saying that pigs can't fly... then why is everyone afraid of the swine flu?" * "(SSundee) You are so freakin' weird." "(Derp SSundee) Well your mom's stupid!" * "We will always remember... (places an 'E' on the wall) Wall-E." * "I've noticed that Villain Crainer is back! With Villain Crainer back, it has awoken, -deep echoed voice- VILLAIN DERP SSUNDEE!" * "♪All about that cobble! 'Bout that cobble! No bacon! All about that cobble! 'Bout that cobble! No bacon!♪" * "This is the best song in the world! I'm gonna dance all night! I'm gonna dance till my face falls off!" * "Can you smell... what the rock... is cooking?... It's eggs." * "Cobblestone is life. Cobblestone is what's for dinner." * "By the way, your Minecraft is probably crashing right now." * "Gertrude, I just wanted to say that you look acceptionally fat today... NO! GERTRUDE, PLEASE! PUT THE CHAINSAW DOWN!" * "Why does this girl have a sword? What are you trying to do with that sword?" * "Stop hitting me!" * "Well you know what they say. Three heads are better than one... EXCEPT FOR THIS JERK! HE SUCKS!" * "You'll never guess what I'm wearing... Nothing! I told you you wouldn't guess!" * "Mickey! Let me pet your ear! (Mickey explodes on contact)" * "I must be the luckiest man in the world! Too bad everyone hates me!" * "I'm so gangster that I don't even finish my sete-" * "Going to the bathroom with the door open is normal, isn't it?" * "Ok, so do you see that guy back there? I'm gonna poke 'em with my stick!... Poke! Ow! Stop it! What are you- It's just a prank, bro! Bro! It's just a prank!" * "The government is always watching us!" * "Oh my god, guys look! There's a girl on the toilet seat on fire! Why is she on fire?!" * "Look, mom! I've been created on The Sims! Does this mean you love me yet?" * "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH Battle Dome." * "You wanna pet my snake?" * "Remember, Crainer. One does not simply #NotGrownUp. You will always be #AllGrownUp. * "You know what's better than cobblestone?... Pink cobblestone. You know what's better than pink cobblestone?... Nothing!... Ever!" * "This first dance I like to call the Fruit Cake." * "This next dance I like to call the Bird Flap." * "And this next dance I like to call Inappropriate... Yeah, sorry about that one." * "And this next dance I like to call the EEEEEH. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!" * "And this next dance I like to call Getting Rejected by a Girl." * "And this next dance I call the Hitler... Yeah, maybe I shouldn't do that dance." * "And this dance I like to call the Yo Girl What's Up... Yo, girl! What's up!" * "And this dance I call it the This Song is Old and Outdated. (does Gangnam Style) You gotta move on, people." * "I'm gonna kill you so hard 'til you die to death!" * "(Makes random noises) Bridges!" * "♪Hello. It's me. But I don't know the words to this song and I think I have to pee. Can I go pee? Pretty please? Nevermind I peed my pants and it's running down both of my knees.♪ Can I have a paper towel please?" * "Last time that I got in a fight, I accidentally punched myself in the face... Twice! * "I'm gonna raid your house and use your toilet!... But not flush! * "It's just a little poke!" * "Nobody calls Gertrude fat and gets away with it!... Crainer, you just messed up." * "Hey! My name's Derp SSundee, and welcome to Jack*ss!... (has accident) Somebody call 911." * "I'll 360 no scope your foot!... #360foot!... Foot! Ha-foot! Ha-nya! Ha-nyee! N-foot! Nyeeeee." * "I don't care what you say! I would be a much prettier doll than this guy! (referring to SSundee)" * "This is a public service announcement! Having birthdays are really good for your health! Statistics show that the people who have the most birthdays, live the longest!" * "This one time, this guy in math class broke all of my pencils. But then I got revenge by kicking his foot with my face!" * "My mom call me fat this one time so I went on a seafood diet... Everything that I see, I eat. * "Don't you just hate saying goodbye?" *crainer is all grown up!! Series * Minecraft Factions 4 (Ended) * Minecraft Factions Season 5 (Ended) * Minecraft Crundee Craft * Minecraft Sky Factory 2 (Ended) * Minecraft Lucky Block Challenge * Minecraft Gold Cobblestone ModPack (Ended) * Minecraft Diversity 2 (Kind of Ended) * Jailbreak Season 3 * Happy Wheels (Kind of Ended) * Terra Tech 2 (Ended) * Terra Tech (Ended) * Minecraft Mad Pack 3 Beta (Ended) * Many .io games (Agar.io, Sliter.io, Diep.io, Wings.io) And many other older series (e.g one of his biggest was ftb with lancey). Gallery gAi9nC1.png|SSundee's Minecraft Skin B3kh4lL.png|SSundee's Minecraft Derp Skin profile_picture_by_ask_insane_ssundee-d6fw5yh.png|Ssundee's Derpy counterpart, Derp Ssundee. External links * Ian's Instagram: http://instagram.com/ssundeeyt * Ian's Twitch: Profile * Ssundee also does Facebook, Twitter and many other social media. Search up ssundee and you will find it. He mostly uses Twitter/twitch Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views